


Lingerie

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Digital Art, Jace Wayland in Lingerie, Jagnus Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Magnus Bane in Lingerie, Prompt Art, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Art of Jace and Magnus kissing and wearing lingerie.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my Lingerie SH Bingo square!  
> I think this is where my recent butterfly kink originated from 😂  
> Thanks for checking it out, I hope you enjoy it 💙💙 it was really fun to make this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657890) by [Miss_Shiva_Adler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler)




End file.
